Sharing The Mask and Cowl
by MBat
Summary: Dick and Barbara oneshots and drabbles of them as a couple and friends but mostly as a couple.
1. Horror Night

SPOILER: this is just for the first paranormal activity movie so if you haven't seen the movie or the ending and don't want to know what happens don't read this

**Dick and Bab's horror movie night, what are you most scared of?**

**Barbara's P.O.V**

Dick and I shuffled through the movies that were stacked high above our heads in Bruce's special room that he keeps all his videos in. There were two chairs and a long desk that sat along the side of the room that even had movies stacked on it; Alfred had not had the time to find room for them yet.

"What kind of movie should we watch?" Dick asked grabbing the ladder that swung around the room.

"We should watch a horror movie you know having it being so close to Halloween" I told him pointing at the horror movie section that was located at the top of the room. He slides the ladder over and climbed it, grabbing a large pile of the scariest movies he could find from the shelf. When he tried pulling all the movies into his hands he tripped up a little bit, resulting in him dropping all the movies. I throw my hands over my head protecting myself from the falling movies. "Nice job Grayson."

"Well thank you." He told me in his smart Alec type of voice. He slides down the ladder, and crotched down next to me helping pick up the movies. I grabbed a pile of movie and had them stacked high in my arms and he had a pile in his. We walked over to the table and placed them down in the middle.

"So did you grab any good movies"" I asked picking through the selection. Dick shrugged his shoulders as I started to name off the movies. "My Bloody Valentine"

"No to gory" he said walked over to me rapping an arm around my waist.

"Ok, The Exorcist." I pulled the movie out from the pile showing it to him.

"No to creepy."

"Paranormal Activity." I asked pulling it out but before I could get his opinion I pushed it to the side "We well watch that." It was my favorite scary movie even though it didn't scare me.

"Ok that's good with me" He started putting the movies away. He smiled down at me as I was handing the movies to him. "I hope you get scared" he told me with a smirk. The comment made me snicker.

"You can try but I'm not scared of anything." I told him placing my hand on my hip. I keep handing him the movies and I was surprised about how many he had picked up.

"Well you have to be scared of something."

"Well I am only scared of one thing but you could never guess it." He slides down the ladder till he was standing right in front of me.

"I bet you I can guess what it is."

"That's a bet if I knew what we were betting on."

"If I get it by the end of the night I get all of your Halloween candy and a kiss." I rolled my eyes at him _I swear he forgets that we are dating I will kiss him for free._

"And what do I get." I asked

"My Halloween candy"

"That's a deal Grayson." I told him shaking his hand; I pulled his hand in closer to me than I grabbed the back of his head and pulled in for a kiss. "I will give you a kiss but I am not handing over the candy" I whispered in his ear. He chuckled pulling me in closer for another kiss but then we sadly interrupted by Tim.

"Hey did you guys pick a movie." He asked looking straight up at use with his large light blue eyes. _I felt bad that I was going to have to tell him he couldn't watch it with us, but it was too scary for him and I just wanted a night to spend with Dick._

"Sorry Tim but you can't watch this with us." Dick told him patting him on the shoulder.

"Well that's not fair I never get to watch any movies with you guys, either it's too scary, I wouldn't like it, or my favorite it's too well not appropriate for children – what does that even mean." He throws his hands in the arm making the situation more dramatic than it needed to be."

"Well Tim you can stay but just warning you." Dick grabbed my hand pulling me up to where he was, standing next to Tim. He toke me by surprise with a sloppy kiss that even grossed me out I can just imagine what Tim was thinking.

"Never mind." Tim stepped out of the room slowly as he was still kissing me. "I will just watch Tangled with Alfred and Bruce again you know how much they love that movie." Now he stared sprinting out of the room he had seen enough.

"God Grayson." I pushed him off me, he still had both hands placed on my hips but all I could do is giggle at how cute he looked with his messy raven black hair blush against the skin on my forehead and me trying to be mad at him. "I will go get the popcorn started." I told him sweetly before I rushed off to the kitchen to get it started.

**Dick's P.O.V**

I followed her closely into the kitchen where she was making the popcorn. The kitchen had a movie theater popcorn machine that had gotten a lot of use out of it since I persuaded Bruce to get it when I was robin. Being Nightwing was always a lot of fun I had the independence of not being Bruce's sidekick but did not have all the responsibility of being the big bat.

I moved over to the island that was set in the middle of the large kitchen. I pulled out a chair and sat down. "So are you scared of any kind of insect." I asked thinking of any normal kind of phobia.

"No I can step on it and poof they're dead, no more insect problem." She smirked pouring the kernels into the machine.

"Hummm . . . serial killers." She giggled for a second than answered.

"Nope good guess though." She turned around shrugging her shoulders; she walked slowly up the other side of the island tapping her foot against the cadent door that was under the island.

"And why not they are trying to kill you and they're crazy."

"So is the joker and I'm not afraid of him." _She was right and by that answer I knew that this was not going to be an easy answered question._ "Anymore guesses boy wonder or do you give up."

"Never." I got up and walked over to the popcorn machine and filled a bowl of popcorn. "Are you ready for the movie?" She answered with a nod of the head and a hand full of popcorn.

**Barbara's P.O.V**

He slipped the movie into the player and maneuvered his way onto the couch next to me. After about half way through the movie I moved myself onto his lap for some kind of comfort, it is not like I was scared of the movie it was just the surprise of when was it going to happen. I have to say it made Dick happy when I flinched.

"Are you scared yet?" He whispered in my ear as the end of the movie was fast approaching. The girl's boyfriend was running down the stairs after her as she was violently ripped out of her bed by the spirit.

"No." I protested. She walking up the stairs slowly letting the suspense build and build. We finally see her in the room now and she harshly chucks her boyfriend at the camera killing him. I feel a tear streak down my face, now this is what I am truly scared of.

When the movie is over with I find myself full out crying. Dick try's comforting me but all I can do is let the tears pour. "What's wrong?" He asks running his fingers over the bare skin on my arm.

"I swore that I wouldn't tell you what I am most afraid of – incase I jinxed it." I smiled up at him hoping that it would stop the tears but that didn't help. "I . . . I don't want to loss you Dick." I stuttered the words out slipping small breaths of air in-between the words.

"What are you talking about I'm right here." He pulled me in closer wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I want to protect you but I know I can't you are your own person." I pulled myself around so I was looking him straight into his relaxed blue eyes that I have looked into so many times but not once have I seen so much comfort in them. "You as Nightwing, you don't have Batman there to protect you every time you go out, and don't want to come home one day and our not there."

"Well I thought I was supposed to protect you, you don't need to protect the pretty boy in the leotard anymore" He replied with a warm smile.

"Always the Jokester." A smile slipped onto my face finally making the tears stop.

"It's just another reason to make you smile."


	2. Being Sick

**Babs is sick and guess who is going to take care of her.**

Yesterday had gone by slow and steady. Having a cold was never the highlight of anyone's day but yesterday was so bad that it might as well have been. I was up early to get to morning training, but it was not like normal training (Me teaching Stephanie and Tim) it was me training the whole freshmen team. And I thought it would be hard for me to teach Tim not to say something stupid every time he sees Steph but teaching Bart to stay in the same spot for the deration of me explaining how to do something was so much harder. After that I had afternoon classes, than after that patrol with Tim and Dick, Gotham has needed as much help as ever since Bruce was of world doing something with the league.

After getting yelled at by Tim for "being unprofessional and being the reason for us not finding the drug dealers" was about all I could take. After that I told him to shove it and I ended up just hanging out with them for the rest of patrol. I fell asleep after a while and I guess I was carried home.

When I woke up I had the chills all over my body from a fever and my head was spinning. But I wasn't sleeping in my bed but it was Dick's. I slide slowly out of the large bed that I was placed in last night, and I was wearing a pair of his sweatpants and a wife beater. _I guess I fell asleep on patrol last night._ I rubbed the sand from the corners of my eye sheepishly walking out of the room._ Nightwing must have cared me to his apartment well its closer than my dorm and having me dressed in me in my Batgirl costume would probably set my roommate off. _I shuffled slowly into the living room noticing that the couch was a mess._ Dick must have sleep on the couch._

"Good morning sniffles." I heard a voice exclaim from the kitchen. I crept in wearily having my toes rub into the cozy fibers of the carpet. Dick was busily making Alfred's homemade chicken soup for me. He rushed around the kitchen picking up a spot on the counter that was messy from where he had cut up the carrots and potatoes. I was leaning up against the door way admiring the way he acted when he was determined he barely noticed I was even there. I coughed loudly breaking his concentration. "Wow you look terrible."

"Thanks for the compliment." I told him sarcastically sitting on the other side of the counter from where he was working.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he poured a mug of water with lemon and honey. He slid it in front of me to drink. I traced the edge of the snowman design on the mug with my index finger. He reached across the counter placing the back of his hand on my forehead. "You're burning up."

"Tell me something I didn't already know boy wonder, and yeah I have a fever if you haven't noticed." It felt like I had a bad hangover but this was not something that I would willingly do to myself.

"Well even sick you are still a smart mouth."

"How about I reach over this table and slap you, then we will see how smart I am then." I said with a wide smirk on my face. He knew I would slap him he had now doubt about that.

"Well than I guess I will have to . . . " He quickly did one of his well-trained Nightwing things doing a flip over the table to where he was standing in front of my chair. "Make you feel better" He grabbed me by the waist pulling me up and over his shoulder.

"Grayson . . . Grayson what are you doing . . . Let me down NOW . . . How dare you." I screeched as he tossed me over his shoulder like I was a rage doll. He strolled over to the living room bumping me around as he did so.

"Babs relax . . . Before I drop you." He smiled slyly as he pretended to drop me on the hard wood floors_ that would hurt._

"Dick you wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I."

"You wouldn't."

"Well than you don't know me well enough Baby." I could feel his fingers slip from behind me throwing me on the cozy couch.

"You are such a jerk." I exclaimed punching him in the thigh because it was the closet to me. He grabbed the blanket that which was draped across the back of the couch from where he slept last night. I buried my head in the cushions of the expensive Italian furniture. I could feel the warmth of his body still linger on the blanket and his smell made it even more comfortable.

"Just make yourself at home." _Well didn't I do that already I slept in your bed last night. _"I will be right back." He whispered lightly placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

When he can back he was holding a bowl of the soup and placed it gently on the glass coffee table in front of me. The aroma of the soup filled the room making my mouth water. I sat up grabbing the soup from the table. When was done with it I placed back on the table lazily I didn't want to get up and put it away. Dick came in it grab the dish but ended up just talking.

"Is it good . . . I hope you liked it . . . I know it's probably not as good as Alfred." His babbling was giving me a head ache and for some reason I knew he was just trying to make me feel better. I placed my finger over his lips quieting his.

"Shhhh you talk too much."

"I'm chatty its part of my charm." He smirked pulling me into his arms so that I was lying on his chest. He leaned over and grabbed the remote from the side table and turned it onto the wheel of fortune I was surprised at how good Dick was at naming the prices of things.

**Guess who watched Batman under the Red Hood today ME! **

**PLEASE IF YOU LIKED THE STORY FAV. IT OR SEND ME A REVIEW IT'S NOT THAT HARD! PLEASE**


End file.
